Shinigami Dating 101
by Alan Slingby
Summary: Ronald fainlly got the courage to ask William out. The only problem- William hasn't been on a date since his academy years. Desperate, he turns to Grell Sutcliff for dating advice. Only... things get taken farther than expected. Will/Ronald Will/Grell
1. Tonight at 7

"...did you...hear me Senpai?"

Oh, William _heard_ him alright. He just didn't know how to respond to it. Maybe he did hear Ronald wrong. "I'm afraid that I didn't, could you repeat yourself?"

"Oh sure," Ronald eyed William curiously, he was certain that he spoke loud enough for the dark haired reaper. "I said... William senpai, would you... like to go out on a date with me? Please?"

Oh, so he did hear the blonde correctly the first time. It didn't matter if he heard him or not though. William simply didn't know how to repsond to a question like that! If it was anyone else (namely Grell), it wouldn't take a second for him to make up his mind. Ronald, however, was a different story. He actually _liked_ him. He wasn't annoying, he had respect for him, he does his work on time, and hates overtime (even if it is because of parties).

"...perhaps so... yes. I would go out on a date with you Ronald."

"I mean- it's okay if you don't wanna! I'm not gonna force ya to say yes or anything Senpai... I just been wanting to ask you out for a while now and- wait... did you... say yes?" Ronald blabbered, rubbing the back of his neck and staring wide eyed at William.

"I did. What time would you like to go out?" he asked bluntly, placing his pen down on the desk and looking up from his work.

"Um... how about tonight at seven? I can swing by your place and we can go out to dinner. I found this really neat place the other day and the whole I'm just thinking 'You know? I bet William senpai would really like this place' and... that's also another reason why I'm kinda.. yeah...here..."

"I'll be ready when you get there. Try not to be late."

"I'll be right on time Senpai! I won't keep you waiting! I got the watch Eric senpai bought me for my birthday- well deathday in this case huh?" he asked, a minor blush on his cheeks from embarresment.

"You have been on time more often. Now, go back to your work. Don't want overtime tonight do you?" William went right back to looking down at his work with pen in hand.

"N-no senpai! Not tonight!" he smiled brightly. "See ya tonight!"

"Good day Mr. Knox. See you tonight," his pen was writing words on the paper of his latest report, his mind thinking back to the soul collection earlier that day.

William's head shot up when he felt a kiss to his cheek, but by the time he did- Ronald already left the office.


	2. Sugar on Top

One gloved hand nervously knocked on a certain red head's door. William didn't know what he was thinking, saying yes to a date with Ronald. It wasn't the fact of he was going on a date with _Ronald._ It was the fact that he was going on a _date_ with Ronald. He couldn't even remember the last time he went out on a date and Ronald went out almost every week! The guy must have high standards and William had to fufill them. So in the end, he went to get some dating advice from the one shinigami he knew was an expert on the subject of romance- Grell Sutcliff.

"Cooome in~" the all too high pitched voice sang through the door.

"It's just adive William, it's only advice," he told himself before turning the doorknob and calmly entering the office.

"Will~ I didn't except you to come today! What buissness does a tall, dark, handsome man have in a lady's office~?" Grell swooned, placing his hands below his chin and resting his elbows on the redwood desk with that sharktooth grin being directed at William.

"I came in to ask advice from you. Please try to stay on topic as much as possible," he stated, making his way to a seat placed in front of the over crowded desk.

"Advice? Need a woman's inside knowledge Willu~? I'm glad to help! What is it that the ever so perfect William needs advice about from little me?" the flamboyant reaper asked, green eyes locking with William's own.

"I have a date tonight and before I go on, you are not to try to interfer or try to murder whoever I'm going out with. I want to make this successful and let the person have a good time but... we both know that I haven't been on a date in centuries. I need... advice so the date doesn't end horribly."

It was silent for a painfully long minute. Did William word it wrong? Did Grell simply not want to help him?

His questions were answered when Grell started laughing, his lady like complection crashing.

"Ad-advice on-on dating? ! Oh-oh Will! I-I can't give you advice on how to get a good date with Ronnie!" the red head managed to get out between mad fits of laughter.

"You don't have to- wait... I didn't say a thing about how it was with Ronald!" William shouted, annoyed completely on how Grell as acting.

"I-I gave him advice on how-how to ask _y-you_ out on a date!" at this point, Grell was holding onto his stomach and a few tears came out from his closed eyes.

"Can you help me or not Sutcliff? ! I don't have time to sit here watching you laugh like this!"

"Fi-fine! But I-I can't give you advice still!"

"And why not? !"

"Dat-dating is a hands on ex-experience!" Grell slowly stopped his laughing, only letting it come out in little giggles. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his eyes. "Oh... Will. If you want to have a good date with Ronnie, you have to _practice._"

"Practice? The date is tonight Grell."

"Oh I know that~ So here's what I'm thinking..." placing the handkerchief back into his pocket, he leaned his cheeks on his hands, resting his elbows on top of his paperwork once more. "Why not go out on a practice date with me this afternoon?"

"That's insanity Sutcliff!"

"Hm? Then I guess that I can't of help with you. Let little Ronnie dominate the date while you sit back like a babbling fool~"

"...alright. But it's _only_a practice date. That means no kissing me, touching me, or doing anything else I find inappropriate," William stated clearly, rubbing his temple with one hand and fixing his glasses with the other.

"But if Ronald wants a kiss-"

"Then he can have one. I can kiss just fine on my own without your help."

"Hnmm... alright then~ You may come by my lovely home in two hours! That should give me enough time to get ready or for you to finish any paperwork you have left!" Grell cooed, hips wiggling in his seat from excitment.

"Two hours it is then. I will see you then Sutcliff," he said, rising from the chair and making his way to the door.

"Toodles Willu~ And please, one favor about tonight?"

"And that would be?"

"Please, pretty please with sugar on top... just call me Grell~"


End file.
